Broken to Bits
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Set five years after the series. Five years ago, Aoyama absorbed Deep Blue's personality, and began abusing Ichigo. Present time; Kisshu is depressed from not seeing Ichigo, and Taruto takes it upon himself to set things right.


**Broken to Bits**

Five years had passed since the battle for Earth ended, and the Cyniclons' home planet was thriving. Unfortunately, Kisshu was not thriving, not at all. In fact, it might be more accurate to say he was dying.

He had tried countless methods to forget Ichigo, even tried dating a few girls on his planet- but it just didn't work. He had finally realized that Ichigo was his everything, and he had let her go with someone else. The separation was killing him, slowly but surely, and he started to spend more and more time locked in his room.

**~XXXX~**

Pai, Taruto, and their parents were extremely worried about Kisshu. He was barely eating or sleeping, he never talked to them anymore, and he spent nearly all day locked in his room. Currently they were in the family room, talking about solutions.

"I think it's fairly simple," Taruto said. "We go back to Earth, and he and Ichigo get together."

"And what if she's still with that other kid?" Pai asked. "She's old enough to get married now too."

"I'm taking your portal machine to Earth, and I'm going to find out what's happened," Taruto said, and teleported off. The others sighed, but made no attempts to go after him.

_**With Taruto: **_Taruto took Pai's hand-held portal device, and set it to get him to Ichigo's bedroom. Then he opened up a portal, and stepped in.

When Taruto landed, he realized that although this was unmistakably Ichigo's room, she wasn't there. However, he heard noises downstairs, and quietly made his way out of the room and down the stairs, floating so he wouldn't make a sound. As he reached the bottom step, he heard Ichigo scream, "Stop! Please stop hitting me, I'm sorry!"

Taruto summoned his new second weapon, a short sword, and cautiously followed the voice as a male voice snarled, "No, you WILL be punished. I warned you what would happen if you mentioned HIM again; it's not my fault you didn't listen."

Taruto came around the corner, and found Ichigo on the ground, and Aoyama standing over her. Ichigo was pretty beaten up, and as Aoyama moved to kick her, Taruto teleported in between the two, holding his sword to Aoyama's neck with a cold look in his eyes. "It seems Kisshu was right about you all along; you're scum," Taruto said coldly. Without waiting for a response, Taruto drew the sword across Aoyama's neck, effectively puncturing his jugular and leaving a long gash across his neck. Taruto kicked Aoyama to the floor as he bled to death extremely quickly, and letting the sword disappear, turned to Ichigo, who looked scared still. "I'm not going to hurt you," Taruto said. He gently helped her up, and she looked at him. "Taruto?" she asked uncertainly.

"That's me," Taruto said. "What happened?"

"Aoyama must have absorbed Deep Blue's personality, because he changed after the battle," Ichigo said, her voice pained. "At first I tried to ignore it, but finally I'd had enough, and told him we were over." She started crying as she continued, "He killed my parents, saying that was the price I paid for disobeying him, and he moved in with me. I literally became his slave, and anything that he saw as wrong earned me more bruises. He kept all my friends away from me, and destroyed my cell phone and all means of communication I had. All these years, I was hoping Kisshu would come back for me; I wanted to be with him, not the abusive jerk that you just killed. If I so much as mentioned Kisshu, he'd beat me and scream at me, and sometimes lock me up as well. Since Kisshu left, my life became a living hell."

Taruto was horrified, and it was a few minutes before he could say, "I'm sorry, Ichigo."

"Why didn't Kisshu come back?" Ichigo whispered.

"He felt that since you chose Aoyama, you wouldn't want him around, but it's pretty obvious that's not the case," Taruto said. "I came to bring you to Cyniclonia; Kisshu is literally wasting away without you, and despite what Pai thought, I came here to see if you'd be willing to help him heal. It sounds like you need him as much as he needs you, right?"

"Yes," Ichigo said softly. "Should I pack some of my belongings to take with me?"

"That's a good idea," Taruto said. "My mom can probably get you Cyniclon clothing, but maybe you should bring underthings and things to do, like books or something."

"Okay," Ichigo said. She headed back upstairs, and Taruto followed her to her room, then helped her pack a suitcase before taking out the portal device he had brought. He set it to get them back to the family room of his home, and then took Ichigo's hand, pulling her into the portal.

They landed in the living room a minute later, and Pai, Yuki, and Hayako jumped to their feet when they saw Ichigo. Pai looked at Taruto, who said, "Tree-Freak was abusing her, and I killed him, then brought Ichigo back here. It sounds like she needs Kisshu just as much as he needs her."

Yuki immediately came over, looking Ichigo over. "Taruto, are any of the guest rooms set up?" she asked, going into what her children called 'Healer Mode'.

"Yes, the one across the hall from Kisshu's room," Taruto replied.

Yuki nodded, and took Ichigo's hand, then teleported to the room Taruto mentioned. She concentrated, and Hayako teleported in. "Hayako, go get a bowl of warm water, washcloths, and antiseptic," Yuki said.

Hayako nodded and teleported out. Ten minutes later he was back with the items Yuki had requested, and she said, "Seal the door; I don't need the boys getting in here."

Hayako went to the door, locked it, then pressed a button over the lock, activating the teleport-proof lock. Yuki nodded and said to Ichigo, "I need you to take your shirt off and lie down on the bed, okay? Hayako and I are going to take care of your injuries."

Ichigo took her shoes off, and took off her shirt, then lay down on the bed. Yuki set the bowl of warm water down on the bedside table and soaked a washcloth, then wrung it out. Then she gently started cleaning Ichigo's injuries out. When she was done, she repeated the process with antiseptic, causing Ichigo to flinch. Then she began healing the injuries; it was mainly cuts and bruises, but Ichigo also had a sprained wrist.

By the time she was done, Ichigo was sleeping. Yuki sighed and said softly, "We need to take care of the mental scarring now. I need a power transfer for that, though."

Hayako simply nodded and took Yuki's hand, pouring his power into her until she said, "That's good, stop." Hayako let go of her, and Yuki put her hand on Ichigo's forehead, concentrating. Then her eyes snapped open, and Hayako asked, "What's wrong?"

"Mentally, she's in very bad shape," Yuki said. "That THING she was going out with- I don't even want to think about what he's done to her. The scars on her mind are very severe, and I can't do very much about that without wiping out her memory."

"Then we should ask her what she wants to do," Hayako said. "We're both more than capable of wiping out her memories, but that should be her choice."

"Alright," Yuki said. She gently tapped Ichigo's forehead, and Ichigo slowly woke up. "Ichigo, we've got a question for you," Yuki said gently.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked a bit nervously.

"I can't heal the mental scars that that THING left on your mind," Yuki said. "The mental scarring is too deep. That leaves us with two options if you want to recover from this; either you start therapy, or if you want, I can erase your memory."

Ichigo thought about it, then asked, "Would I remember anything if you erased my memory?"

"You'd remember your name, and everything you're able to do now- like reading, writing, etc.," Yuki said. "You'd also remember names of things like foods, but everything else- like where you were born, who your friends and family were- all of that would be gone. I won't do this without your permission, so it's completely up to you whether or not you want to remember or forget."

"Do you think it'll hurt Kisshu if I decide to forget?" Ichigo asked.

"Considering what you've gone through, I'd say no," Hayako said. "I think he'll understand it's for the best."

Ichigo thought about it for a while, and then said, "I think I do want you to erase my memories. I've gone through so many awful experiences that it would be nice to start over, especially since I can start over with Kisshu too."

"You're positive?" Yuki asked.

"Yes," Ichigo said.

Yuki nodded, and said, "Hayako, I can do this; please go inform Kisshu of what's going on."

Hayako teleported out, and Yuki said to Ichigo, "I need to put you to sleep to do this; please lie back down."

Ichigo obeyed, and Yuki put her to sleep with her powers.

_**With Hayako: **_Hayako had teleported straight into Kisshu's room, and found him sitting on his bed, staring at a picture. "Did something happen?" he asked gloomily. "You don't normally come right in."

"We've been talking about your problems," Hayako began. "Taruto took it upon himself to go to Earth and find out what was going on with Ichigo."

Kisshu looked up, a bit startled. "What happened?" he asked.

"Taruto found that THING you mentioned abusing Ichigo," Hayako replied bitterly. "From what I understand, he basically enslaved Ichigo after killing her parents when she tried to break up with him. Taruto brought Ichigo back here after he killed the thing that shall remain nameless. And before you go racing off, I have more news."

"I get the sense I'm not going to like this," Kisshu said gloomily.

"Probably not, but I should let you know that Ichigo asked your aunt to wipe out her memory," Hayako said. "Yuki said the mental scarring is too much for her to heal, and gave Ichigo a choice between therapy to help her, or wiping out her memory. She chose the latter, and Yuki asked me to come tell you what's happening."

"I guess she won't remember me, right?" Kisshu asked.

"No, but at least you'll have a clean slate," Hayako said. "She won't remember past prejudices, or the toy comments. And frankly I think this is the best option; if Yuki can't heal the mental scarring, no one can. That tells you how serious it was, right?"

"Yes," Kisshu said. "Maybe starting over will be nice."

Hayako smiled as Yuki teleported in, and said, "It's done; I erased her memory. Kisshu, I think you should stay with her, and don't try to wake her up; the process was hard on her, and it's better if she sleeps it off."

"What should I tell her when she wakes up?" Kisshu asked. "She's probably going to want to know why she doesn't remember anything."

"Tell her the truth; that she had gone through so much trauma in her life that she asked me to erase her memory," Yuki said. "She won't remember being depressed, either, so it might be easier for you; she can help you better if she's not depressed herself."

"Okay," Kisshu said. "Where is she?"

"Right across the hall," Hayako replied.

Kisshu got up and went to the room across the hall, going in and softly closing the door behind him. He went over to the bed, noticing Yuki had tucked Ichigo in, and settled down next to her. Her face was thinner than he remembered, but she was still beautiful. Her hair was longer, too, and Kisshu gently stroked it, causing Ichigo to purr softly. She nuzzled his hand in her sleep, and Kisshu smiled.

Five hours later, Kisshu was asleep from listening to Ichigo purring, but he woke up when someone poked him. Opening his eyes sleepily, he saw that Ichigo was awake. "Hi Ichigo," he said.

"How do you know my name?" Ichigo asked. "Have we met?"

"Yeah, but we haven't seen each other in about five years," Kisshu said.

"I don't remember anything except my name right now; do you know what happened?" Ichigo asked.

"The last five years were apparently so traumatic that you asked my aunt to erase your memory," Kisshu said. He lowered his head as he said, "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you."

"Did you know what was going on?" Ichigo asked.

"No," Kisshu said gloomily. "I had no idea your ex-boyfriend was abusing you. My only excuses are that we live on different planets, and I thought you'd be happier with your ex, because you seemed to love him so much."

"What planet do you live on?" Ichigo asked, curious.

"Cyniclonia; that's where we are now," Kisshu said. "My cousin found out what was going on before me, and brought you here so you'd be safe."

"Well, if you didn't know what was going on, there's really nothing you could have done," Ichigo said. "And I don't remember anything, so we can start over. What's your name?"

"I'm Kisshu," Kisshu replied.

"Are we friends?" Ichigo asked.

"Sort of, but I've always wanted to be more," Kisshu said. "I've loved you since I met you."

"You're sweet," Ichigo said happily. "We could try it, at least."

Kisshu perked up and hugged her. "Thanks Koneko-chan!" he said happily as she hugged back.

"Koneko-chan?" Ichigo asked.

"I like calling you that; you remind me of a kitten," Kisshu said. "Cute and spunky." He smirked when Ichigo blushed.

They heard a knock on the door, and Ichigo called, "Come in."

Yuki opened the door, and said, "Dinner's ready, if you want to come downstairs."

"Thanks," Kisshu said.

"I also bought Ichigo a bunch of Cyniclon clothing, since Taruto said he told her to only bring underthings," Yuki said. "I think he's right; it's better for Ichigo to dress like us."

"Thanks," Ichigo said. "That was really nice of you."

"Of course," Yuki said, smiling. "I'm Yuki, by the way; I'm Kisshu's aunt."

"It's nice to meet you," Ichigo said happily. "Um… do you know where my shirt is?"

"On that chair over there," Yuki said.

Ichigo got up and put her shirt back on, then straightened out her skirt and hair. Kisshu took her hand, and teleported to the dining room, followed by Yuki.

Hayako, Pai, and Taruto were waiting, and Hayako said, "Good timing. Ichigo, I'm Kisshu's uncle, Hayako, and these are my sons, Pai and Taruto. Taruto's the one who brought you here."

"It's nice to meet you," Ichigo said. "Thanks for bringing me here, Taruto."

"Sure," Taruto said. "Can we eat now?"

The others laughed, and sat down, then started passing what looked like some kind of pasta salad and a plate of fried chicken around. "This is really good," Ichigo commented.

"I'm glad you like it," Yuki said.

After dinner, Yuki shooed Ichigo upstairs to try on her new clothes. Luckily everything fit, so Yuki put the clothes in Ichigo's new room, and asked, "Do you want to sleep in here or with Kisshu?"

"Can I sleep with Kisshu?" Ichigo asked. "He's cuddly."

Yuki snickered and said, "Let's go ask him."

Ichigo followed her across the hall, and waited as she knocked on Kisshu's door. "Kisshu, is it okay if Ichigo sleeps in here tonight?" Yuki called.

Kisshu opened the door and said, "Sure. Come on in, Koneko-chan."

Ichigo came in, and Yuki teleported off as Kisshu closed the door. Then he and Ichigo curled up together on the bed, and fell asleep.

**I know this probably sucks, especially the ending, but I wanted to get something TMM related out, so here's the result. I hope you enjoyed it, and please review!**


End file.
